


Seul Contre Tous

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Cosplay, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda likes dressing up, and Kuzuryuu is more open to the idea of being fucked by a (pretend) cop than he thought. Non-despair AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seul Contre Tous

**Author's Note:**

> wow... my first ev er fic.. a nsfw oneshot... si x u did it now  
> kuzumaeda is like my most loved ship and no one ships it i feel kind of cool writig the first smut for it ever but w/e read on and enjoy i guess, i hope??? hm

When Kuzuryuu got in, the house was empty. Quiet, save for the sliding shut of the door. Odd. Normally, Komaeda would be around somewhere, greeting him with loud smiles and hugs. He wasn’t expecting the place to be so silent, and _certainly_ wasn’t expecting the man who cropped up out of nowhere, and was shoved face-first into the wall.

Panic, pinned, struggling but the stranger had pulled his arms behind his back, and with a cold _click_ , he knew handcuffs were on his wrists. A wheezed whisper in his ear, _“you’re under arrest”_. He was flipped over now, and Officer Komaeda smirked as he roughly undressed his captive. Only after his clothes were mercilessly yanked off could Komaeda’s hands roam his bare skin and grope where they pleased, earning uncontrolled jerks and hitched breathing.

The taller of the two pressed their bodies together, enjoying the feel. The heat. The way they didn’t fit; hard against hard. Kuzuryuu’s head was tilted up by his chin, and then they pushed their mouths to each other, breathless, tongues gliding hot and wet and the dribble that moistened their lips only drove them to work faster.

After pulling away, the gangster slid to the ground. Komaeda didn’t follow until he’d taken off his trousers, and then he was on top of Kuzuryuu, giving him half-lidded eyes as his hand travelled to the boy’s fly, undoing it and removing his cock. The shaft was pumped once or twice, tongue dragged torturously up it and Kuzuryuu was achingly hard, helpless to do anything but grunt and whine and buck his hips.

Komaeda tugged his boxers down and then dropped himself onto Kuzuryuu’s dick, gasping and arching his back. It was warm - Kuzuryuu always got surprised at how warm it was - and he shifted, thrusting, just the right amount of friction, he was moaning and Komaeda was rocking, hot look on his face, _god_ he always made the best faces, calling out _Fuyukku_ in ways that only sweetened the fucking, his hands were scrabbling against the floor, finding and tugging Kuzuryuu’s jacket. Someone was groaning loudly and it took Kuzuryuu too long, far too long to realise it was him. Building, higher and higher and hotter and hotter and fuck, _fuck_ , Nagito, mmfuckme, please keep, keep going, _Nagito_ , **_Nagito_**


End file.
